Brianiac In Law Rewrite
by GrimlockX4
Summary: Rewritten with a new ending. Takes place 5 years after Episode "Far From Home". Superman is brought to the wedding of Karah and Brianiac 5 to his horror. Major chaos ensues.


My first Justice League Unlimited related story. This one is about Superman being brought to the 30th Century for the wedding of Supergirl and Brainiac 5.

Major Chaos ensues. (Laughs evilly) All thanks to **Persiana13** for helping me.

**(This is a rewritten version of the original one shot story only longer)**

* * *

**Meet the Brainiac In-Law**

Watchtower - Lounge Area

5 long years have passed since Green Lantern (John Stewart), Green Arrow and Supergirl were brought to the 30th century to help the Legion of Superheroes and after helping them Supergirl decided to stay in the 30th century because of her love interest with Brainiac 5.

Superman was still having nightmares after he was told _WHO _the person Kara aka Supergirl fell in loved with.

_Flashback_

_"Now THIS boy Kara likes so much, does he have a name?" asked Superman as he looked at Green Lantern (John Stewart) and Green Arrow who had looks on their faces that said 'ah s***!'._

_"Uh…his…name is…erm well is we didn't get his name Clark." said Green Lantern (John Stewart) hoping that Superman would buy it...hopefully being the word. "Well that's a shame you didn't get his name. I was hoping to know his name." said Superman._

_End Flashback_

_"Hopefully things don't get any weirder 5 months ago." _thought Superman as he took a sip a cup of coffee while reading the Daily Planet. Suddenly an known vortex appeared around him and suddenly disappeared as he quickly looked around his new surroundings which didn't even looked familiar to him.

_"Where in the world am I? I wonder if this is the 30th century Headquarters belonging to the Legion of Superheroes?" _thought Superman as he looked around.

He then heard a door opening and looked towards it as he stared in pure utter horror, there standing in the door was Kara who looked much older standing next to and holding hands of a look alike of Brianiac.

Superman blinked his eyes before rubbing them frantically as he felt like that he was transported into the Twilight Zone television show.

_"This can't be real, it's probably something I ate last night." _thought Superman as he tried to remain calm as Kara walked up to him and asked "Clark are you okay? I can have Brianiac 5 take a look on you in case you're not okay."

Superman then looked at her wide eyed before exclaiming "Brianiac 5!? B-but y-you mean he's-" Kara cut him off answering "He's a different version than the one we've fought against in our time, plus is trying to make up for what his ancestor did and finally is my fiance."

That one word had Superman slack jawed like he had just saw Louis kissing Lex Luthor on the lips. "WHAT!?" said Superman as he suddenly fainted from too much information and shock.

Karrah looked at her fainted cousin "Perhaps I shouldn't have said that just yet."

"I disagree Kara there was a 99.9% chance that your cousin would of refused to listen to you. Like when we first met years ago." said Brianiac 5 as he moved towards Superman's unconscious body which had curled up into a fetal position and muttering "My cousin is love with a future version of Brianiac. My cousin is in love with a future version of Brianiac."

Three hours later did Superman woken up in the medical bay in a cold sweat panting like crazy. "It was just nightmare, a VERY horrible nightmare. I need to-" said Superman as he looked around the room he was in before looking outside the window as his jaw dropped looking at the futuristic scenery.

"Oh no. But means that Karah is marr-" said Superman as he quickly realized that it was indeed real: Kara, his cousin was marrying Brainiac 5 the future version of the one he knows. _"I'm beginning to learn WHY John and Green Arrow didn't want me to know Karah's boyfriend's name. Why me?" _groaned Superman.

"When I get back to the 21st century I'm going to kill John and Green Arrow for keeping this from me. And I'll make sure to invite the others as well as Ma and Pa too." grumbled Superman.

"No you will not Clark, I made them promise not to tell you because I KNOW you would flip out once you found out WHO I fell in love with. Secondly I happen to be a GROWN woman." countered Kara heatedly as she stared at her cousin.

Superman sighed knowing she was right and said "Alright Kara I'm sorry for misjudging you, if you're really in love with Brianiac 5 then I will allow it."

As soon as he said that was he put in a bear hug by Kara who was smiling. "So when's the wedding?" asked Superman who _badly _wanted this wedding to be over with and be back in the 21st century.  
**  


* * *

**

Inside the kitchen, Timber-wolf was busy making another wedding cake after screwing up multiple cakes that were either burnt to a crisp or had _came out _looking perfectly then fall apart.

"This wedding cake better NOT fall apart on me this time otherwise I'll have to 'pull a few strings' in order to get one already done." grumbled Timber-wolf as he was now pulling the cake out of the oven and slowly yet carefully moved it towards a table which had several frosting items to be used on the cake. At that time Bouncing Boy along with Triplicate Girl in her three forms walking into the kitchen to make other goodies such as chocolate chip cookies, rice crispy bars, peanut butter chips/chocolate chip cookies, fudge brownies, monster cookies, and cup cakes.

Bouncing Boy had saw the cake and for a moment thought it had moved. "Did that cake just moved?" he said to the triplets who merely shrugged at his comment and continued towards their cooking area where they each put on a cooking apron.

He then walked past the cake and though he longer saw the cake, he still thought the cake moved. "I must be seeing things." he muttered to himself as he put on a cooking apron and joined in with the girls.

**

* * *

**Superman now found himself wearing a traditional black tuxedo with a black bow tie too. He was currently waiting to escort Kara down the ale while looking around at all the members of the Legion of Superheroes that came for the wedding.

_"Wow, Brainiac 5 wasn't joking when he said that this Legion was bigger than our Justice League."_ thought Superman to himself as Lighting Lad, Bouncing Boy, Chameleon Boy, Matter-Eater-Lad and the other male members were helping Brianiac 5 with his tuxedo while Triplicate Girl, Phantom Girl, Shrinking Violet along with the other female members were helping out Kara with her dress.

Kara's wedding dress was a beautiful white strapless gown with a medium wedding veil behind her back, she also wore mid elbow length satin white gloves. Brianiac 5's was wearing a traditional black/white tuxedo and tie.

Soon the wedding march song was beginning, Superman then led Kara down the isle as Triplicate Girl threw red rose petals before them. Triplicate Girl soon broke off and sat down in front.

The Vicar who was Lighting Lad started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the binding of these two beings in holy matrimony, before we start, I just ask if there is anyone that has any reason why these two should not be together... speak now or forever hold your peace," he spoke.

Suddenly the whole room shook from an explosion as the main entrance was blown opened revealing the Fatal Five led by Emerald Empress who had picked the wrong time to attack the Legion of Superheroes specifically a female from the 21st century who was glaring heatedly and was ready for a fight against them.

"Well, well looks like we just got here in time-" spoke Emerald Empress who was immediately knocked down by Kara via a HARD punch under the jaw before the two were in a huge cat fight tearing each others clothes which had all the guys including the other members of the Fatal Five were drooling minus Superman who was staring into space slack jawed.

"Why me?" groaned Superman as he tried to think of way to bring order back to the wedding...or to get heavily drunk as possible in order to have no memory of it taking place whatsoever.

"NO BODY DISRUPTS MY DREAM WEDDING AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" screamed Kara as she and Emerald Empress and tossed and turned on the ground trying to kill the other.

"Remind me not to disrupt her wedding again." whispered Persuader to his team mate Mano who nodded in agreement before both were attacked by Bouncing Boy and Saturn Girl, soon the other members of the Legion of Superheroes along with Superman were fighting against the other members of the Fatal Five.

Kara had yanked on Emerald Empress's green hair ripping off a huge chunk of it, Emerald Empress slapped her in the face which was a momentary pause, and Kara was soon on the offensive again using her heat vision and ice breath on Emerald Empress. Meanwhile a Legion member known as Lighting Lad was filming the cat fight until a stray shot from Kara's heat ray melted the camera.

"WHY!?" he sobbed until he was slapped hard back in the head by his girlfriend Saturn Girl who glared deathly behind him.

"Idiot, now's not the time for perverted things we have a battle to win along with a wedding to finish up." said Saturn Girl as she quickly resumed her battle against Mano who was busy trying to hit Bouncing Boy.

Meanwhile Clark was busy helping Timberwolf, Karate Kid, Chameleon Boy against The Persuader who was putting up a good fight until he cracked a _very_ crude joke about Timberwolf's birth mother which pissed him off completely sending him into an animal-like rage as he snarled like a wolf and was now mauling him like the animal he was named after.

"THE PAIN!!!!!! OWWWIE!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!! HE'S CRAZY!!!!!! I'M GONNA GET RABIES!!!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!" screamed Persuader rather girlishly.

The battle was soon over with the villains who were immediately seized by the authorities who took them straight to prison, after that they finished off the wedding before the whole fight started.

Clark was now ready to head back to the 21st century and was secretly planning to do a little payback at Green Lantern and Green Arrow.

He first said his good bye to his cousin, then Brainiac 5 now his in-law. Clark hugged goodbye to his cousin and in law, then said his good byes to the other members of the Legion of Superheroes.

_"I am SO not telling Ma or Pa about this at all, otherwise they'll have a heart attack once I'm finished telling them.....or I could bring Lantern and Arrow to their place then tell them what happened to Kara." _thought Superman to himself as he was teleported back to the 21st century.

_Author's Notes: I apologize for the LONG overdue rewritten chapter. ^^; I was busy on other stories as well as having major writer's block for the ending. Please leave a nice review for me and I just might add a 2nd chapter._


End file.
